


Empty Chairs At Empty Tables

by stuckinwonderland



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinwonderland/pseuds/stuckinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Angels Take Manhattan but before The Snowmen. The Doctor is reflecting on the loss of Amy and Rory. Also the song in the fic is; "Empty Chairs At Empty Tables" the Eddie Redmayne version from the movie Les Miserables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Chairs At Empty Tables

There’s a grief that can’t be spoken  
There’s a pain goes on and on  
Empty Chairs at empty tables   
Now my friends are dead and gone

I sit in the console room of the Tardis with Amy’s last goodbye ringing in my ears. I could almost hear her whining at me to go somewhere nice. I never realized just how much I would miss the ponds. I could hear them arguing over something so trivial. I could see just how upset Amy would get with Rory and I knew that they would work it out eventually, but now as I sit I can feel my hearts breaking as I would never see them again. I would never see Amy and call her ‘Pond’. I would never be able to salute the last centurion ever again.

Here they talked of Revolution  
Here it was they lit the flame  
Here they sang about tomorrow  
And tomorrow never came.

I remembered how they would often talk of our exploits in distant times and of distant places. I remembered how much Rory would love talking about war, having seen it as a Roman centurion. I remembered how Amy would just roll her eyes at him and talk of politics and trying to solve issues without resorting to violence.   
I smiled as I remembered just how happy they both would be when they were talking about their future. I could almost see the sparkle in Amy’s eyes as she would talk about where they would go next on our journey. I could almost see the adoration in Rory’s eyes as he would look at Amy’s enthusiasm over their next journey.  
But as I sit I whimper in agony as I will never see those looks again. 

From the table in the corner   
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
And I can hear them now!  
The very words they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On this lowly barricade.  
At dawn.

From the console room we would often talk about changing the world and how it was sometimes all right to do that. We would talk late into the night about history and how over the years I've had to intervene in how things were going. I can remember how Amy would sit and listen as if I was telling her a bedtime story, and Rory would sit there and interject with questions. They had often told me that they would want to be a part of history and make the universe better.   
I can hear them now as we were walking in central park.   
“I don’t care what you say Rory, I would like to be able to help people. I want to make a difference in this world,” Amy said.  
“I’m not saying you can’t, Amy. I’m just saying that possibly changing the world might be a little difficult to do because there are just so many people who will listen to you and your thoughts,” Rory rationalized.   
I put my hands to my face, realizing that this argument would be the last I would ever hear of them. I didn't know that I would never hear them again.

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me.  
That I live and you are gone  
There’s a grief that can’t be spoken  
There’s a pain goes on and on

‘Oh Amy forgive me for ever letting Rory get away. I am so sorry. I couldn't save you. I always knew that you wouldn't choose me, but I didn't know that choice would come so soon. I am so sorry that I lost you a second time Rory. Who knew that I would never be able to save you. I didn't know that I would have to lose you both,’ I thought sadly as tears fell down my face. 

Phantom faces at the window  
Phantom shadows on the floor  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more.

It hurts so much to think about them. They are in every room. Every corner of the Tardis. Their faces are seared to my hearts. Another loss that I won’t recover easily from. 

Oh my friends, my friends, don’t ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables   
Where my friends will sing no more.

I can’t stand this. I don’t understand why it had to be you two to be lost. I don’t understand why I couldn't save you both. I don’t understand why the Universe had to take you both from me. I don’t know what to do now. I hate this. I hate being in this box alone.


End file.
